The Point of Wallowing
by Phantom Rosabelle
Summary: Zhane wants attention.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Power Rangers.

**Notes:** This is the part where I blame Tsukino Akume. Again. :D She started a hug meme--if you're interested in participating, it's at the top of her LJ (link is in her profile), or I can link you over there. Luckily, any kind of non-romantic physical affection counts, because I got all the way to the end and... yeah. You'll see.

I think I'm becoming overly fond of melodramatic Zhane. This can only bode well.

**The Point of Wallowing**

Andros had noticed, finally. Good--that meant he could stop pouting. Zhane had spent the better part of the afternoon making himself increasingly pitiful, waiting for the point where even Andros would have to realize that something had changed. That point had been reached now, and he could return to properly mourning his shattered heart.

Because his heart was _shattered_, absolutely.

Without question.

Undeniably.

Indubitably.

Irrefutably.

Incontrovertibly, maybe, but he wasn't quite sure what that meant.

Zhane sobbed into the pillow he clutched to his chest, peeking sideways as Andros neared the couch. He wondered if he should be more indignant that Andros looked less than concerned, but he did move his feet to give Andros room to sit. He tried to draw his legs up into his chest and curl up, thinking it could only help his cause, but the couch was too narrow and he nearly fell off instead.

That really ought to have made him look worse, he thought, but Andros was only watching him bemusedly when Zhane snuck another glance.

"You could have just said something, you know," Andros said, frowning, as he watched Zhane right himself.

"That's boring." Zhane kept the pillow in his lap as he stretched his legs out in front of him. "So, what clued you in? The tears? It was the tears, right?"

"You've been to breakfast with Kyros every day this week," Andros said, shrugging. "DECA said he hadn't come by."

"You've known since this _morning_?" Zhane frowned, leaning back against the armrest. "And you didn't say anything?"

Andros shrugged again. "I didn't want to interrupt."

"I was wallowing," he said, pouting again when Andros rolled his eyes. "The point of wallowing is to make other people pity you."

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself," Andros said. He gestured at the pillow still in Zhane's lap. "And you went all-out this time."

"I did not," Zhane grumbled. "All-out would have meant real tears and that Eltaran music you hate. And," he added, unable to resist the urge to continue making petulant faces, "even if I had, could you blame me? That could have been my_ soulmate_."

Andros didn't look fazed. "You say that about everyone."

"Well, anyone _could_ be my soulmate," he insisted, his frown deepening when Andros just sighed. "You're heartless, you know."

That was supposed to have come out lightly. Andros was supposed to know that he was joking. And Andros probably knew that it was a joke, but it must not have been very funny--Zhane saw the flash of hurt before Andros buried it and the way Andros's shoulders tightened, and knew he'd gone too far.

"I shouldn't have said that," he said quietly. "I'm sorry."

Andros nodded stiffly, saying nothing, and Zhane winced guiltily. He leaned closer, stopping with hiis hand halfway to Andros's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, the whole thing suddenly seeming far more ridiculous than it had an hour ago. "I'm not even heartbroken. I wanted attention."

"I do notice," Andros muttered, and Zhane blinked at him. "You're my best friend. I notice when you're upset."

Oh. _Oh_. It all clicked into place then, and Zhane sighed sheepishly. "I really am sorry."

Andros's lips twitched as Zhane slid closer. "I know."

"Good." He laid his head on Andros's shoulder, unsurprised when Andros started just the smallest bit--he always did that, and Zhane hadn't been able to figure it out. It wasn't that Andros didn't like affection--not that he'd ever admit to this, of course. That would be supremely un-Androsy. But then Andros relaxed and Zhane made himself comfortable. "I'm not moving until you hug me."

He thought he felt Andros stifle a laugh. "Is that supposed to be a threat?"

"Yes," he said, closing his eyes with a grin. "It is."

"It doesn't seem to be very effective."

Zhane lifted his free shoulder in a shrug. "I can live with that."

Andros finally laughed. "Yeah," he said quietly. "I can, too."


End file.
